


Miss Being Soul-less

by Yellow_Soul



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: ... or is she?, AU concept, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied Mental Instability, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sort Of, Soul/Lyra is all in her head, but Crystal thinks it is, not quite, that's not what's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Soul/pseuds/Yellow_Soul
Summary: Crystal's reflection isn't her anymore.It should be scary, but she kinda just wants her to shut up.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Miss Being Soul-less

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a crackish au I made up once, because "Soul is Crystals mirror image", but then I realized there was lots of potential!
> 
> Sadly. I don't think I'll do much else with this, but it didn't feel right not to share :'l

Crystal was just about at her wits end.

No, things hadn’t been bad. In fact, life was looking up. She had secured herself a nice job at a daycare, and the pay was undeniably good. She had a cozy apartment that she shared with her lizard and flatmate. Hell, everyone in town knew and respected her, there wasn’t much more she could ask for! Yet, despite all the good things, there was one problem that persisted like a thorn buried in her side.

Her reflection had a mind of its own, could talk, and do whatever it pleased so long as there was a surface to be reflected upon.

“What are you doing?” Crystal sighed at the question, asked all too frequently, ” ‘m bwrushen mah teev.”

She didn’t know why she bothered to respond at this point, she was digging her own grave. “I don’t like it,” Her own reflection pouted back at her, her own face devoid of any toothpaste. 

Crystal rolled her eyes, finishing up before spitting it all out into the sink and rinsing out her mouth with water. “Well that’s too bad, because you know I do this every morning  _ and _ night. So you’ll have to get used to it.” The mirror made a grumbling sound, “But it’s such a waste of time! You have a whole new day waiting out there for you, why do you wanna waste five minutes in the bathroom scrubbing your teeth?”

Crystal exited the bathroom, moving the towel from around her shoulders and drying her hair a bit more. “You wouldn’t get it, your teeth will always look nice as long as I take care of mine. If I didn’t brush my teeth we’d both be in big trouble.” She let the towel drop back to her shoulders as she grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster. 

She ignored the excited squeal that emanated from the toaster, or at least, she tried. “Can we eat it with jam today?” Crystal opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice looking rather dissatisfied with the idea. “No, I’m putting peanut butter on it, and who even says jam? It’s jelly,” despite the silence, she knew that her grumpy reflection was probably making faces at her while she poured her orange juice. “We had peanut butter  _ yesterday _ , you could at least mix it up a little!” Crystal frowned as she sipped at her glass, “I don’t see why I should, I like orange juice and peanut butter toast.”

Her reflection in the toaster’s distorted surface put her elbow on the table, cheek in her palm. At least, Crystal was pretty sure that was what she was doing. “Yeah, but milk is nice sometimes, too… or  _ jam _ .” The toast popped up, startling the both of them. The peanut butter was still on the counter from yesterday morning. Crystal pulled out a butter knife, making quick work of spreading the nutty goodness on her breakfast, glad that Soul couldn’t read her mind. 

_ No _ , she needed to stop calling her that! Sou-  _ she _ wasn’t real. She was a hallucination, and a rather persistent one at that. Crystal just needed to see a doctor or a therapist. She munched on her toast as worry gnawed on her stomach. There was no way she could let this interfere with work, she didn’t want anyone thinking she wasn’t 100% capable of taking care of the kids. What would she do if she couldn’t see them anymore?

“Crys! You should finish eating already, it’s almost time to leave!” Startled from her brooding, Crystal shoved the last bite in her mouth and downed the last of her orange juice. She easily slipped her sneakers on, grabbed her purse, and jogged out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Soul is actually from an alternate universe (the pokemon universe), and due to a mishap with some pokemon she becomes trapped in this space between dimensions. She's technically Crystal, from her universe, and so she latches onto this universe's version of herself (unintentionally).
> 
> Crystal is convinced she's become delusional, because Soul 1) Doesn't even attempt to explain and 2) Her name is Soul, so Crystal thinks it's in reference to HER soul, and that it's her subconscious.
> 
> Soul helps Crystal learn to live a little more and enjoy her life. Crystal teaches Soul not to be a fucking idiot (and about the strange happenings of her universe).


End file.
